


Take Me Like I'm Yours To Keep

by littleleaguelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, idk I think that's it but you'll see when you read, maybe angst idk, rough sex?, tbh Louis is a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleaguelarry/pseuds/littleleaguelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't decide whether I should fuck the sass out of you on my bed, or against this wall. What do think Tommo?" Harry breathed into the boy's ear, almost sounding like a threat, as he watched Louis visibly shiver, being snapped out of his thoughts. Louis let out a shuddering breath as a whimper escaped his lips.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Harry and Louis have hated each other from the start, well not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Like I'm Yours To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is my first fic (currently writing another one) and I know this is basically pure shit and needs so so SO much editing to be done to it I have noticed, after rereading!!
> 
> God, this is your typical shitty first ever written fic by teen girl obsessed with a gay ship. ANYWAY!
> 
> I tried, okay? Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, PLEASE point them out to me!! Much love <3

It's not that Harry hates Louis, so much as he cant stand his face. Yeah yeah it all sounds cliche, hating the guy who's popular just because everyone on the show likes him for his cute little smile and button nose. How he always makes everyone laugh with his witty comments and sassy words. But harry hates it. 

What's so great about Louis anyway? Harry thought about it as he watched Louis from across the room. Apart from the fact that he has pretty eyes and an ass that Harry could jus- no, no he doesn't. Harry shook the thought from his head immediately. Louis' an asshole, he only cares about his ego and becoming big, he doesn't care about Harry and the boys, he doesn't even care about winning The X factor. He's just hoping that now they're 'stuck together' as Louis so eloquently put it, that they'll land a record deal with Simon and go global. No chance of that Harry can guarantee it. They'll get to the semi finals if they're lucky, get voted off, then get sent back to wherever they came from, going to college, working at the bakery or babysitting. And that'll be it.

Louis thinks too high of himself. Maybe he and Harry could be good friends, but they're just different people. Harry would say he's more shy, keeps to himself, not very opinionated, well, not that he likes to share his opinions. He actually has a lot of them; most are of Louis and his loud, boisterous, outgoing attitude. They're the rude comments he prefers to keep to himself to avoid confrontation with the blue eyed lad.

He'd prefer it if Louis cared a little. Hell he'd prefer it if Louis was a different guy, a nice one, but the band wouldn't be as good without Louis, they wouldn't be One Direction. Louis plays up to the cameras, pretends to like Harry when all the boys know that's not the case behind closed doors. Harry is pretty sure that no matter how hard he tries to like Louis, no matter how much they got along for five minutes, the smaller lad would just manage to ruin that with a sarcastic remark towards Harry's hair, or Harry's dress sense or Harry's- just Harry in general. They just weren't meant to be friends.

\-----

Louis left the room with a smirk on his face. He could see how mad Harry got around him, how he got nervous and angry at the same time and Louis loved it. He loved the attention of everyone, but seeing Harry sit alone in the corner of the room (maybe having Niall sit with him trying to make small talk to distract him) glaring at him, while he made witty jokes about how Kim Kardashian's ass was almost as big as his, it made him feel a sense of pride.

Louis didn't know why he hated Harry. Maybe he was too cute. Maybe he didn't even hate Harry at all, he just loved tormenting him, waiting to see him snap. Wanting to see what sweet little angel Harry would do when he was mad, when he couldn't sit around and glare anymore, when Louis really rattled his cage, touched a nerve, got to him.

And that's what Louis planned to do. He didn't have a clue why it got him so excited; the thought of seeing Harry so riled up. He just knew he wanted to see him snap. 

**

The five boys had just come off stage from their semi final performance. After so many previous attempts to wind Harry up, which had only led to a deflated Harry walking away from Louis in frustration and almost tears, Louis only had one idea left. As they made their way back to their room in the X Factor house to sleep before the results show the next night, Louis noticed Harry carrying a bag into one of the spare rooms, previously occupied by a former contestant, Aiden Grimshaw or Bel Amie. Louis doesn't know (or care to remember). Obviously Harry was avoiding and that wasn't acceptable. So, like the considerate human being he was, Louis followed. Liam, Zayn and Niall all gave curious and/or skeptical looks their way, knowing Louis probably wanted to taunt Harry. (and also knowing that there was nothing they could do make Harry accept their help because "guys I'm fine, he's just being a dick like usual, I can handle Louis, I'm not a baby" Louis probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping but he's not one to mind his own business.) He followed Harry back to his room and the younger of the two, unaware of Louis' presence behind him, went to shut the door when a foot stopped it.

"What do you want Tomlinson?" Harry frowned eyeing the smug face of the foot's owner suspiciously. Louis smirked.

"Just wanted to hang out Styles, s'that a problem?"

"Maybe, it depends if you're going to be a dick" Harry mumbled, not really wanting to get on the wrong side of Louis. Because contrary to popular belief, he doesn't like the confrontation Louis puts forward.

"oh grow a pair and let me in you pussy" the latter retorted, pushing past Harry, walking into the room, wanting to actually put his plan into action. Harry looked Louis straight in the eyes, anger showing in his own.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Harry said with a cold expression. Louis couldn't read him, couldn't tell what he was thinking. Usually the feather haired boy could tell what Harry was thinking or feeling straight away, he made it obvious. But this time Louis was stumped. He could see the flicker of anger through Harry's clenched jaw and steely look but didn't know how to react, how Harry would react. Louis just stood there frozen, plan out of the window, unable to speak.

"I said. What the fuck. Did you just call me Louis?" The curly haired boy asked, expression unchanged as he slowly placed his bag onto the floor and shutting the door slowly. Every move seemed precise and Louis was, afraid? What the fuck? Still, he shuffled a little, feeling small under Harry's hard gaze.

"I... I errm..."

"Fucking answer me!" Harry raised his voice, tired of Louis already.

"I called you a pussy" Louis whispered unable to look away from Harry's eyes. He knew he'd touched a nerve, really this time. Maybe Harry had snapped, and Louis wasn't sure if his plan of wanting to see what Harry would do, was ever a good idea at all. He knew he was right when Harry took a step closer, eyeing Louis, with the same look on his face, taking another step, and another, until there were mere inches between his and Louis' bodies, Louis against the wall, noses almost touching. 

Louis felt his heart rate quicken, his blood boil, he had never felt like this. The proximity of their bodies causing arousal to flare up inside of him, something he never thought he'd feel towards Harry, but the look on the taller boy's face still left him feeling terrified. Louis didn't know if Harry had backed him up against the wall as a threat, to tell him to back off- that he was stronger, or something else entirely. However the lust that clouded Harry's now almost black pupils, and the sharp breaths hitting Louis' neck told him that the younger boy could feel it too. 

Suddenly Louis felt hands on the back of his this thighs.

"Jump." Harry demanded, tone cold and unreadable. So Louis did just that, somehow afraid yet strangely turned on by this new side of Harry. The smaller boy jumped up and felt Harry's rather large hands holding him up. Harry moved forward, removing the few inches between them, fully pushing Louis up against the wall, using it as extra support. 

"I can't decide whether I should fuck the sass out of you on my bed, or against this wall. What do think Tommo?" Harry breathed into the boy's ear, almost sounding like a threat, as he watched Louis visibly shiver, being snapped out of his thoughts. Louis let out a shuddering breath as a whimper escaped his lips.

"Haz..."

"You don't get to call me that. We're not friends Lou, you made that quite clear." Harry chuckled bitterly. 

"So, bed, or wall?" He asked again

"B-bed" the older boy managed to choke out feeling himself get harder at the thought- the possibility, of Harry fucking him. He'd never really thought about it, about Harry, but this side of Harry was turning him on to no end and all he could think at that moment was 'this boy can do whatever the fuck he wants with me' but he'd never tell the green eyed boy that. Now, okay, yes Louis had a girlfriend. No, he kind of didn't. Hannah was his best friend, the only person who knew Louis was gay. So of course being the good friend she is, agreed to be a cover up for him. She knew he'd come out when he was ready. It was his choice. Well, guess he didn't have that choice around Harry. Not anymore anyway.

Harry smirked. He didn't know what had come over him but he knew he liked it, knew he loved having this power over Louis, leaving him virtually speechless. Louis was never speechless. Always had something to say. But Harry had done it. He'd found his own way of silencing the caramel haired boy, of making him smaller than he already is, overpowering him, and Harry revelled in it.

He pushed Louis further up against the wall and rolled his hips against the other boys, feeling how hard Louis already was as a gasp escaped his lips. Harry groaned as their crotches rubbed together, creating the friction he craved; loving how Louis was so turned on by this yet stayed quiet, waiting for Harry's instruction.

"Fuck" Harry breathed as he slowly let go of Louis' thick thighs, letting his feet land back on the ground. 

"Strip. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, ass in the air" Louis almost went to protest, wanted to tell Harry to fuck off, that he couldn't tell him what to do. But as Louis went to speak, he stopped himself. This side of Harry was hot, and if obeying him meant that Louis would get fucked out of this then who was he to complain. So Louis did as Harry told him.

Louis stepped away from Harry moving towards the bed, quickly shredding his clothes (almost in excitement, Harry noted) causing a satisfied smirk to appear on the younger boy's face. He watched as Louis finished removing all his clothes and shuffled on to the bed, seeming more nervous now, however still obeying Harry's commands.

Harry walked over to Louis, removing his shirt. He climbed onto the bed behind Louis, spreading his hands across Louis delicious bum.

"So fucking pretty" Harry said as he gripped Louis' arse cheeks, spreading them apart to look at Louis' hole clenching around nothing. Louis gasped as he felt a cold breath hit his hole.

"Ever been fucked Louis?" Louis nodded and whimpered a little in response, biting his lip. Harry hummed, not liking the sound of someone fucking the boy that was knelt on the bed in front of him. Not like Harry had ever had sex but that was besides the point. Louis was Harry's now. Harry was Louis'. No one else could fuck Louis. Only him. Only Harry.

"How many times?"

"O-once. Just when I- I was confused. Wanted t-to know what I was" Harry hummed again. So Louis didn't know what it was really like to be fucked, he thought. Louis was just experimenting, unsure. But Harry was about to show him what it felt like. And in that moment Harry realised, maybe he hadn't ever hated Louis, maybe he was just jealous that he didn't get Louis' attention(well, the positive kind anyway). But now he had it, and now he could do whatever he wanted with it, and that's just what he planned to do.

Harry stepped away fro the boy,walking over to his bag, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom. Returning to his previous position behind Louis, he dropped the condom onto the bed. 

Louis heard the cap to the lube bottle open and turned his head a little, seeing Harry apply a generous amount to three fingers, slicking them up. In that position, Louis had a million thoughts running through his head, ranging from; fuck this is Harry, he's a little kitten, what did I do to him? To; this is so hot I may pass out. To; was this plan ever a good idea?

However he couldn't think about those questions when he felt one of Harry's cold, wet fingers circling his rim. He let out a whine, automatically pushing back against the finger to get more of Harry. This caused Harry to chuckle seeing how desperate Louis was for just his fingers. 

Harry relieved Louis of his desperation, allowing his finger to enter the boy slowly, pushing in all the way to the knuckle. Louis keened high in his throat, not used to the intrusion, but still loving the feeling as Harry began to pump his finger in and out of him.

Louis was whimpering and pushing back on the finger as the younger boy added a second, causing him to let out a high pitched moan.

"More, please Harry, I can take it" Louis managed to choke out. Harry smirked at this. Seeing how bad Louis wanted him made his already hard cock twitch in his skin tight jeans making it more uncomfortable for him. He loved it though, the feeling of being in control of Louis and having him wrecked, on the bed, literally begging for more.

Harry twisted and crooked his two fingers inside of Louis, scissoring him open, purposely avoiding his prostate. Louis noticed and whined, pushing back on Harry's fingers to try and get him to reach that bundle of nerves Louis wanted him to touch so badly.

"Please" he whimpered into the pillow that he now had his face pressed against. Harry chuckled at that. He leaned over Louis' small back, kissing his neck as he whispered into the older lads ear.

"Patience darling" Louis whimpered again and shivered as Harry's presence withdrew from above him to focus on his hole again. Harry added a third finger, then, Louis not expecting it as a gasp escaped his lips.

"God, Lou you look so good like this, fucking yourself on my fingers" Harry groaned as Louis pushed himself back on three of Harry's fingers, that were so close to his prostate, but not quite- Louis was on the verge of tears.

"Haz... Please... C-close" Louis whined, his voice muffled by the pillow but still audible to Harry. Hearing Louis on the edge made Harry pull all three fingers out of his hole, causing the wrecked boy to let out a choked whimper at the loss of contact.

"You know... Maybe I'll leave you here. Maybe you deserve it for all the shit you put me through" Harry said as he removed his jeans and boxers in one, throwing them on the floor to the side of the bed, the pressure easing up as his cock slapped up against his abdomen causing him to let out a relieved, quiet groan. He climbed back onto the bed behind Louis waiting for a response. 

"No!" Louis almost protested in desperation, turning his head to look at the curly haired boy. He stared at Harry for a moment longer than he should have when he noticed the boy had removed all of his clothes. Louis tried to continue, words getting caught in his throat due to Harry but he managed to gain his voice back.

"No, please. Harry I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all that. I just- I just wanted to make you mad. I don't know why, you just, you were too nice, too cute. I guess I just wanted your attention, I never meant to make you sad." There, he said- well, choked it out. Maybe he regretted it, or will after what was about to happen but in that moment he needed to tell Harry the truth. Or maybe he just really wanted his cock. Either way Louis needed to say that to Harry and he was relieved when the boy smirked at him.

"Well now you have my attention. So tell me Louis, what is it that you want from me?" 

"Fuck me" Louis breathed out.

And that was it. Harry grabbed Louis by the hips and flipped him over so he was lying on his back. Hovering over him, Harry began to kiss along Louis' neck, down his collarbone, stopping at his nipples to take one between his lips as Louis let out a broken moan, gripping Harry's hair with both hands. Harry groaned when he felt Louis pull at his hair, coming away from the now red and very sensitive bud to give the other some attention.

"So beautiful" Harry commented when he pulled away looking down at Louis' flushed face as chest, already looking so wrecked and Harry hadn't even fucked him yet. Harry chuckled at that, thinking about how much was really going to wreck Louis. Harry, deciding to continue teasing the lad, leant down until his lips were resting on the shell of Louis' ear.

"How bad do you want it Louis?" He whispered watching the blue eyed lad whimper and shiver, trying to form a sentence but failing.

"Come on baby, use your words for me" Harry chuckled darkly as he spoke into Louis' ear, continuing to tease him.

"W-want it so bad Harry. W-want you to fucking ruin me. Fuck me until I can't walk. I wanna feel it for the r-rest of the week. Oh god..." Louis choked out, almost sobbing, hands gripping the sheets trying not to touch himself. He new Harry wouldn't let him anyway, that he'd swat the smaller boy's hand away so he didn't even bother trying to touch himself. And besides, although it was painful not to touch his now rock hard erection that was slowly leaking precum, he knew it would be worth it. So he stuck to holding onto the sheets like his life depended on it, rutting down on the bed to at least gain some friction if he could.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you love? Walking around and everyone'd notice. Everyone would see how much of a little slut you are. Everyone would know I'd fucked you so hard that you couldn't even hide it. You'd fucking love it" Harry said as he sucked a dark bruise onto Louis' neck so that people would see that Louis was his, and only his. And so Louis would never forget that Harry made him feel like this. That only Harry could make him feel like this.

"Y-yeah... Harry please... Please" The feather haired boy whimpered, almost writhing against the bed, fringe matted to his forehead as a sheen layer of sweat formed all over his body from the sheer desperation he seemed to have to be fucked.

"Yeah baby I know" Harry replied as he reached over to grab the lube and condom from next to their feet.

Harry was about to tear the condom open with his teeth however was stopped by a smaller hand pulling it out of his mouth and throwing it across the room. Harry looked down at the panting lad questioningly.

"No condom... Wanna feel you... All of you" Louis breathed out. Harry froze. Shocked by what the boy had said but so, so turned on by it. He recovered, shaking his head a little then ran a hand through Louis feathered fringe, breathing heavily, breaths hitting Louis' neck, making him shiver. Harry looked down at Louis, lust and... Fondness... in his eyes, Louis could have sworn that's what he could see. Harry looked at Louis, smiling a little, his dimples showing. Those dimples that always made Louis crack a smile even if he never wanted the younger boy to notice, even in situations like this, he still smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah I want that. Fuck do I want that" Harry's voice had become octaves lower, impossibly so and Louis wanted nothing more than for the boy to just get inside him. But he knew had to be patient. Knew this was on Harry's terms, not his, and he had to wait for the curly haired lad to initiate anything. It was like a submissive instinct for Louis and he both loved and loathed the thought of it.

Still, he was allowed to tease Harry right? After all it was what he was best at. Louis smirked at the thought and looked up at Harry, batting his eyelashes and biting his lower lip slightly. The ache in the pit of his stomach was still there, cock still unbelievably hard and hole clenching around nothing but he tried to ignore it. Wanted to see Harry a little more riled up. 

"I bet you would wouldn't you Haz. Love to feel how tight I am. Really feel me. Cum inside me and not having a condom stop you from filling me up" Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's torso as he spoke but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing each wrist and pinning them to the pillows above his head.

"You just don't know when to keep quiet do you?" Harry chuckled darkly watching Louis' eyes widen "You think I don't see what game you're playing. I know what you're thinking Louis, but I need you to be good for me now, can you do that?" Harry asked smirking at Louis' wide eyes and open mouth, pure shock and lust showing in his features.

Louis nodded dumbly in response and Harry loved his reaction too much to make him use his words. So he let go of the older boy's wrists and raised a finger to his lips, signalling Louis to be quiet, using his free hand to line himself up.

"You're clean, right?" he asked, because, well, Harry's not stupid, he knows it's important. He's seen porn, he's researched. ("If you're gonna be kinda gay, you need to know how to be... kinda gay" one of his friends had said, which ended in Harry flipping him off and them both laughing.)

Harry stayed hovering above the smaller lad to watch him as he nodded again, slowly, to Harry's relief. Louis was beautiful, just blinking slowly and breathing heavily. The boy had the urge to tell Harry to do something or to touch him but he knew he couldn't. Harry realised that he'd like to see Louis like this more often, writhing beneath him on a bed. Or floor Harry's not that fussy. Something that Harry and Harry only would get to witness, because Louis was his; Louis was always his, and Harry was Louis'. It's just that neither of them knew it until now. Harry was smirking above Louis and the panting boy had had just about enough of Harry's staring.

"God, Harry can you please jus- Fuck" Louis' complaint was cut off by the choked out profanity as a still smirking Harry pushed into him with a low groan of his own. All the air from both their lungs was pulled out of them simultaneously as they both finally got the satisfaction they'd been craving since Louis had walked through the door.

"Jesus, Lou" Harry groaned as he bottomed out, hips resting against Louis' bum. Louis lay underneath the boy with his eyes closed. The stretch wasn't painful just the slightest bit uncomfortable and Louis tried to steady his breathing as Harry started to move his hips in figure eights, mumbling and whispering curses. Soon the uncomfortable feeling dissipated and Louis felt nothing but pleasure as Harry picked up his speed, noticing Louis' change.

"H-Haz, fuck- fuck I-" Louis tried to choke his words out, the pleasure too much to allow his voice to be anything but a choked off moan, causing Harry to think he was hurting the boy beneath him.

"What is it Lou? Are you okay?" Harry asked, slowing his thrusts.

"D-don't stop, fuck please don't stop. W-want you to- faster Harry. Shit, please... Just- Fuck me" Harry let out a sigh of relief and smirked at Louis' words

"God. Yeah. I'll fuck you darling. Make you feel so good. You're such a good boy" Harry breathed out, stroking the side of Louis' face with the back of his hand.

Louis preened at the praise, smiling as Harry picked up the pace again, moving his hands so they were braced either side of Louis' head, fucking into Louis' hole faster, harder, deeper, eliciting more moans and curses from the both of them.

"Fuck, you're so tight baby. Feel so good oh my god" Harry groaned, gritting his teeth as he felt Louis' hole clench around his aching cock.

The room was filled with the sounds of Louis' whimpers and moans, followed by Harry groaning whenever Louis let out the hottest, almost pornstar like moans Harry had ever heard.

Louis' mind swirled with nothing but pleasure as it began to take over his whole body. He'd never seen Harry like this. So controlling, so... Fucking hot. And it was amazing. He liked this Harry. He liked seeing this demanding side of him, one who wasn't afraid to take control and if this is how Harry stands up for himself when Louis pisses him off in the future, well.... Louis wasn't opposed to it. In fact, he was definitely okay with it.

All that could be heard was skin slapping against skin, the headboard slightly knocking against the wall and the moans and whimpers of both boys echoing throughout the room. Maybe Niall, Liam and Zayn could hear them in the room down the hall. Maybe they were just wondering why Louis hadn't come back to the room yet, thinking that he couldn't still be with Harry (who they'd figured was staying in a separate room for the night) considering they had both refused to sleep even remotely close to each other let alone in the same bed. 

Who cared what the boys thought anyway. Louis certainly didn't. Well, who could when Harry, the boy who Louis hated most in the world was making him feel the best he had ever felt as Harry was thrusting hard and fast into the boy underneath him and -oh fuck.

"Oh fuck" maybe Louis said that out loud, as he felt Harry hit his prostate dead on making Louis cry out the curse. Harry smirked when he heard that, knowing he had hit that spot inside of Louis. 

"H-Harry, again. Do that again" On the command, the curly haired lad, hooked his arms under Louis' knees, throwing the boy's legs over his shoulders so he had better access. He angled his hips and began to thrust into the boy, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust causing Louis to let out the most sinful moans, Harry's name mixed in there somewhere with the noises coming from the back of Louis' throat.

Soon Louis felt the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he had become all too familiar with as a horny 18 year old lad with nothing (usually, not in this case) but his hand to help him get off when he needed it. He felt himself get close to his orgasm, but couldn't quite get the words to form on this tongue, so overwhelmed by the pleasure and the constant pressure of Harry's cock on his abused prostate.

"F-fu- Haz. M'close" Okay. There's some words. Even though they were slurred and probably untranslatable, Harry seemed to understand as he nodded his head in agreement, uttering a mumbled 'me too' as his thrusts became less coordinated, telling Louis that- yeah, he was close too. 

Harry leaned down, capturing the older boys lips into a kiss that was mainly all teeth and tongue and breathing into each other's mouths, both boys unable to form any controlled movement, especially together.

Harry pulled away slightly picking up his thrusts as he mumbled between their lips, smirking a little. 

"Am I a pussy now Lou?" Louis looked up at the boy, blushing beet red at the question, panting heavily.

"N-no"

"What am I?" At the question and the point they were at, Louis, was not aware of what words belonged in his head and which should be said out loud as he blurted out in his almost completely gone state.

"Mine" Harry was not expecting that. He didn't know what he was waiting for Louis to say but it certainly wasn't that. That was a blow to the head, a punch in his heart and Harry shook his head, shaking away the shock as he moaned, his thrusts returning to their sloppy rhythm.

"Fuck Louis. Yeah- yeah I'm yours. And you're mine you got that?" He growled out the last part as Louis dumbly nodded his head, agreeing with Harry and not being able to form a coherent word any longer. Harry noticed this and leaned down to his boy, kissing him once and whispering in his ear.

"Come on Lou. Come for me babe" At that, the wrecked boy let out a choked sob as he came, his liquids landing on his stomach and hole clenching around Harry. Both the sight of Louis coming undone and the tight heat around his cock caused Harry to reach his climax and spill inside the spent boy beneath him. 

Harry rode out both of their highs with one, two, three more thrusts then collapsed onto the feather haired boy, both panting heavily.

"Shit" Harry breathed out tiredly. He pulled out of Louis slowly, hearing the boy whine low in his throat at the empty feeling, Harry chuckling slightly at him. He stood from the bed as Louis reached out for him, whining again, like a puppy who's owner was leaving him.

"This is my room now Lou. Im not leaving, I'm just going to get something so I can clean you up" the younger said, smiling down at Louis, as he went into the bathroom, returning seconds later with a wet washcloth. 

He moved back onto the bed, between Louis' still spread legs and wiped the mess off his stomach, moving down to his hole, cleaning up his own mess as Louis scrunched his nose up, whimpering slightly at the sensitivity.

After he finished, he threw the cloth back in the direction of the bathroom, avoiding more whines and grabby hands from the sated boy still lying in the same position on the bed. He lay down next to Louis, as he turned to face Harry slowly with a blissed out, yet nervous smile on his face. Harry smirked at the smiling boy and pulled him a little closer by the waist, leaving his arm draped there after.

"So..."

"So..." Louis replied nervously.

"That was amazing"

"Y-yeah, it was"

"So, you're gay?" Louis laughed at the bluntness of the question. Well, that broke the ice.

"Could say the same to you Styles. But yeah" Harry chuckled back, holding his smirk.

"I'm not so much gay, as.... Lou-sexual" at that Louis broke out into a huge grin, laughing hard and swatting at Harry's chest. When he calmed down from his laughing fit, Louis looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Lou-sexual?" Harry shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Means I'm yours though doesn't it?" Harry asked, biting his lip. That was when Louis remembered what he had said. Saying Harry was his. And agreeing that he was Harry's. Did he want that? He sure had meant it before, when he said it. But he wasn't thinking straight then. Did Harry want to be his? Well of course he did he just asked. He's waiting for confirmation, fuck. Shit Louis had said all that before. He spoke about not hating Harry and all that along with an apology. Shit, fuck he had said that out loud? Before the....fucking? 

And then he realised. He had. And he knew. He wanted Harry. He doesn't say stuff he doesn't mean. He's Louis, he means everything he says and does. And he didn't hate Harry. And he did want Harry.

Realising he'd seemed spaced out for a few seconds in delay, he looked up at an unsure Harry, smiling.

"Guess it does. Means your all mine. S'pose I'm yours too then Styles?" He smiled as he brought a hand up to the side of Harry's neck. 

"Suppose you are Tomlinson" Harry replied with a cheeky grin as he leaned forward closing the gap between them and kissing Louis.

This kiss was different than before. Way different. It was... Sweet. It wasn't rushed or messy, Louis thought as he kissed back. It was nice, and slow. But just as passionate as before. Louis felt tingles in his spine and he felt... He felt butterflies. He smiled even more into the kiss and pulled away. Harry was grinning too, his dimples showing, making Louis' heart flutter. 

Yeah. Louis definitely wanted Harry. 

**

Harry woke up in the morning in his hotel bed with a weight pressed against his back. 

Louis. His Louis?

He smiled at the thought as he felt a kiss being pressed to the nape of his neck. 

"Morning" he mumbled as he turned over to face Louis, smiling.

"Morning little spoon" Louis chuckled as he pecked Harry's nose. The boy scrunched his nose up, pouting playfully at Louis.

"Shut up, s'comfy. How long you been awake?" He asked the boy who seemed surprisingly awake for... 12:30pm?! Well shit. Louis chuckled.

"'Bout an hour or so. Long enough for Payno and the leprechaun to come in and 'whisper shout' at us, well me, about 'making too much' um... 'Noise' last night" the older lad blushed and chuckled awkwardly as he spoke.

"And long enough for Simon to call and say we're needed in about an hour 'cause he needs to talk to us 'bout somethin'" he shrugged then looked at Harry nervously as he saw him breaking out into a grin the more he spoke.

"Wha?" He asked skeptically 

"You're different" Harry smiled "I like it" Louis bit his lip trying to suppress a grin.

"I like you" he smiled

"Good, 'cause I like you too" Harry smiled back, dimples popping out.

"C'mon, let's get dressed, can't keep Mr Cowell waiting" they both laughed and got up, starting to get dressed, harry lending Louis spare underwear and a t shirt, because, well Louis didn't exactly plan on bringing spare clothes? He doesn't exactly keep his clothes with Harry's either (Yet?). The thought caused Louis to pause, as he turned to a fully dressed Harry, yet to put his own shirt on.

"Haz?"

"Mm?" Harry replied, turning to face his boy.

"Are you... What do you mean by yours?" He asked nervously as Harry wrapped his arms round the boy's unclothed waist.

"I mean, you're mine. No one else's. Only I get to hold you like this because, well..." He chuckled and shrugged. "You're mine. If you want to be that is. Do you want to be?" both boys looked at each other, Harry biting his lip, until Louis nodded.

"Yeah I- I do" Harry smiled at that, pulling the shorter lad impossibly closer by the waist and brought his face to Louis', kissing him softly and pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

"That mean you're my boyfriend then?" 

"Guess it does. S'pose you're mine too Styles?" 

"Suppose I am Tomlinson" 

Both boys smiled for the millionth time as Louis turned away to pull Harry's borrowed shirt over his head. They left the room hand in hand, Louis limping and wincing slightly next to a smirking Harry, with their fellow contestants, friends and band mates confused as hell at how and why and what the fuck. They'll tell them later or something. 

And as they walked out of the house, heading towards the car for their meeting with Simon, Louis walked ahead with Harry in tow, and Harry didn't think about how lucky he was to have Louis, his boyfriend. He thought about Kim Kardashian, who's ass didn't hold a candle to that of his fucking hot boyfriend, Louis William Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @silklarrie or @littleaguelarry or even on tumblr malum-milkshakes.tumblr.url but I'm like never on tumblr unless to reblog random shit.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and appreciated and make me feel like giving a crap about this was worth it so please:) that:) would:) be:) nice:)


End file.
